deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pikazilla/My Review- Nazi vs Viet Cong
Nazi vs Viet Cong Don't you love this show, where we bet on which killer of Americans and war criminals win a fight? Don't be saying "Yay Nazis" cause that would look weird. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-sX_Dp6CbT4&feature=related Nazi Waffen SS The Waffen SS were designed to have the best possible troops of any army in both physical strength and skill. Their old German weapons are of perfect design and are devastating even today. High budget, merciless and built for war, they bring massacres to civilians and soldiers alike. I do not support the Nazis or their war crimes, but anyone who denies the Holocaust must be a Nazi themselves or just plan retarded. Flammenwerfer 41 This flamethrower’s range is similar to a shotgun’s. It doesn’t require reloading and is instantly lethal. A single blast can kill a tight group of troops easily. Aiming at the feet engulfs the entire person instantly. However, its weight might pose a problem like any other heavy flamethrower. Although modern Flamethrowers for the militaries are better at long range, this appears to me as the best anti-zombie weapon (helps that zombies hate fire), but do not use indoors. Otherwise the saiga shotgun is best for multiple accurate headshots. Bouncy Betty Oh god I hated these in Call of Duty. Jumps chest high before detonation? That’s the last thing you see before you die. Oh Nazis, you are evil. But are landmines and traps good battle weapons? Well true that hiding the weapon and having the enemy activate it instead of you allows kills when your warrior is outside of battle. Yet, do you remember where you put your landmine? Also, traps don’t always get triggered- there are still active landmines on Omaha Beach I think. So because it is very easy to dodge the weapon unintentionally, it’s more of a terror weapon, making enemies paranoid of where they walk. Might as well mention this before I talk about the Viet Cong, all they have are traps. Mauser C96 It has a full auto mode! Although it is an inaccurate machine pistol, it can switch from normal pistol to machine pistol. Despite its old age, this pistol outranks many modern pistols with its ability to change from semiauto to full auto and 20 round clip. But does it have to have such a weird design? MP28 The reason for the holes in the barrel is to air-cool it, which makes me wonder why most guns don’t do that. Then again it could make it jam easier… It’s a good submachine gun, like the Sten, is able to fire on target while delivering a lot of rounds. Viet Cong Just to let you know, I don’t see the Vietcong as entirely heroic, in fact EVERYONE involved in the Vietnam War was massacring civilians, just ask Pol Pot- he was there. You know South Vietnam, if you just allowed the communists to take over like EVERYONE WANTED than you would not have the blood of millions on your hands. Oh yeah America, your war crimes won’t be forgotten, they’ll just be ignored and you wouldn’t be punished for it- AMERICA FUCK YEAH! I’m pretty sure the North Vietnamese did some crazy shit, but since they WON obviously they won’t admit or reveal classified information of their warcrimes. Punju Stakes PUNJI STAKES! Nothing like getting infected with shit to ruin your day. This is why so many Vietnam vets are legless today (amputations to prevent infection). I do know that the Mongols were overwhelmed by this weapon in THEIR failed invasion of Vietnam. That being said, it is a trap that can’t be used offensively and cannot target. Well, bamboo is everywhere so lets make a shit-load of them, and put shit on them. Oh, and the spike ball was awesome. This booby trap is very lethal when it works, but it has no offensive abilities. It has to be set up ahead of time and can only work in cramp conditions like the jungle or a set path. Outside in an open field, the trap can easily be missed just by walking past it. Unlike a landmine, the Punji Stakes I would think can only kill 1 person, almost no group kills. MAT-49 The small size and weird shape of the submachine gun concerns me, I don’t know about it’s ability to be stable firing. Besides I don’t know much of this weapon’s history because it didn’t exist for long, existing only for France and Vietnam after WW2 to Vietnam War. F-1 Grenade & POMZ-2 Tripwire landmines were the greatest fear in the Vietnam War, it left American soldiers paranoid, or yeah, and killed some as well. Anti-handling devices make the situation even worse, because you might want to just leave it active if you do find it (even detonating it from a distance is bad cause the enemy would hear you). Tokarev TT-33 In Soviet Vietnam- whore shoots you! Having a larger bullet doesn’t mean you have a better gun… (why does that sentence sound dirty?) I do want to kill the guy, but I don’t want to have more lethality at the cost of less rounds. Besides, a bullet is a bullet, they can both kill. Terrain- Bamboo forests and tunnels- this is the perfect terrain for traps and ambushes, which the Viet Cong mastered. Because many dirt roads cannot be walked around (due to the thick forest) or there appears to be no reason to walk around them, it is the perfect spot for ambushes. That being said, Viet Cong are vulnerable outside the forests and so have many times abandoned a battlefield if they knew the enemy could overwhelm them. Match Viet Cong troops are guerilla fighters designed, they choose the location and terrain to fight and attack. Without arming their booby traps, the Viet Cong is vulnerable without this advantage. Their forces and training were very low budget compared to other militaries. They made the best of what they had, and knew how to win a war, but have great trouble killing large numbers or being in a fair fight. I was supporting the Vietcong in this fight, mainly because I respected them. They were fighting for their nation, fighting a corrupt South Vietnamese government, they conquered overwhelming odds- they’re not heroes to us in the west, but they can still be viewed as somewhat heroic. SOMEWHAT. But winning a war doesn’t mean you’re a good warrior. Vietcong were slaughtered by the USA, their slogans were “born in the north to die in the south” and “we’ll lose 10 men to kill 1 American”. The Nazis, conquered mainland Europe and stalemated with Soviet Union and England for a few years, and the Waffen SS were the elite members of the Nazi army. So military elites vs armed civilians, yeah… Real Life Scenario Although poor in combat and dependent in guerilla fighting, the Vietcong do know how to win a war. If Nazis did invade Vietnam, they would need to commit genocide against the communists Nazis did to eliminate them, but that’s kind of what the USA and South Vietnam attempted and it only made them less popular and the Vietcong MORE popular. Once Nazis were declaring war with too many people in real life- you try fighting USA, England and Soviets at the same time the Nazis would need to leave Vietnam to protect Germany, and so like in real life- Vietcong would win their war despite heavy losses and Nazis would be defeated by invading too many nations at once. But still, Nazis proved to be superior warriors in combat, just not war in the long-run. If the Nazis were going one-on-one with the Vietcong, the Vietnam War might be even more horrendous, if that’s even possible. I was really hoping for more weapons, I KNOW these guys had more weapons. StG 44 vs AK-47, those rifles that cameod in the sim, MELEE WEAPONS. Don’t know why it was more rushed than Spetsnaz or Mafia, but whatever. Category:Blog posts